hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Taglines
Before Hamumu was redone with Dumb Accounts and other such things, there were little taglines in the upper right corner of all of the webpages. Most of the taglines refer to pop culture. Symbols *. . . too tired to come up with a tagline. *ALL HUMANS *1 out of 5 dentists recommend Dumb Games after meals. A *Able to leap small buildings with a single trampoline! *Addiction is dangerous. Maybe you shouldn't play our games. *A little Dumb'll do ya. *All natural, free range, organic games. *All the games that are fit to play! *All you need is Dumb! *All your Dumb are belong to us. *And Hamumu said, 'Let there be games.', and there were. And it was Dumb. *Are you ready to get Dumb, You funky party weasel? *A winner is you! B *Bet you can't play just one. *Bill Gates has more money than you. Widen the gap by buying our games! *Burn the land, boil the sea - you can't take the Dumb from me! *BUY DUMB GAMES!!! C *Come see the Dumber side of games. D *Dawn of the Dumb. *Don't worry, we're Dumber than you are! *Download free Dumb games in our Freebies section! *Do you feel Dumb, punk? Well, do ya? *Do you miss video games? Well, miss no more! *Do you think some people are really robots living among us? *Dumb games cure most known diseases!* *not actually true *Dumb games - Don't leave our website without them. *Dumb games straight from the factory! *Dumb games up the wazoo! *Dumb games you can't buy in stores! *Dumb is as Dumb does. *Dumb is good! *Dumbness is half the battle. *Dumb people hold our top scores. You gonna let them beat you?? E *Eat your veggies, brush your teeth, and play our games! *Engage in sociopolitical debate on our Community forum. snicker *Even our tagline is Dumb! *Even wee little puppet men like our games. *Every Dumb begins with D. *Extra! Extra! Hamumu Software rocks your socks off! F *Feel superior by playing our Dumb games! *Finger twiddlin' good! *Free pizza to anyone who buys a game before Jan. 1, 1982! G *Get in touch with your inner Yerfdog. *Good? Bad? I'm the guy with the games. H *Hail to the Dumb, baby. *Hammy don't play dat*. *unless 'dat' refers to Dumb games **Hamumu, it's everywhere you want to be. Well, it's here anyways. *Have it your way: Dumb. *He's Dumb, Jim. *Humans, it is time for you to play games from my compartment! I *I bet you're wondering how many different taglines we have. *I'm gonna make you a game you can't refuse. *I see Dumb people. *It's cool when stuff blows up. *It's Dumb-tastic! J *Just buy the games. You know you want to. *Just Dumb it! K *Kid-tested, Mother-stolen-from-the-kid-to-play-herself. L *Let's do the dumb warp again! *Let your fingers do the playing. *LOL! PWNED!! ROXORZ! GG M *Make a change for the Dumber. *Making Dumb games since 1998! *Mmm, magically Dumblicious! *More Dumb games than you can shake a stick at. *My cat's breath smells like Dumb games. N *Non-violent, family friendly, hilarious, Dumb entertainment. *No power in the verse can stop the Dumb. *Now you're playing with Dumbness! O *Our games are made of magical wish-granting pixels! P *Players wanted. *Play games, not war. *Please don't squeeze the games. R *Real ultimate Dumbness! S *Scratch HERE to sniff the scent of Dumbness. *Set phasers on Dumb. *Simple to learn, fun to master. *So Dumb, anyone can play! *So Dumb, your head asplode! *So dumb, you won't want to break the CD! *So great, we couldn't pick just one tagline. *Sometimes you feel like a nut, sometimes you're Dumb. *Sponsored by The Coalition Of Grandmas Sick Of Solitaire. *Stand up for your right to be Dumb! T *The choice of a Dumb generation. *The Dumb be with you, always. *The hills are alive with the sound of Dumbness! *The hypnotoad compels you to buy Dumb games! *There can be only Dumb. *The sorting hat assigns you to Hamumu! *Think Dumb. *To Dumbly go where no game has gone before. U *Um, where did you want to go again? *Unleash your inner Yerfdog! W *Warp Factor Dumb, Captain. *We invented the internet, so you don't have to. *We make fun! *We're movin' on up, to the Dumb side! *What is it, Yerfdog? Is little Timmy stuck on level 14? *What Would Bouapha Do? *When you care enough to play the very best. *Where's the Dumb? *Woke up this mornin', got myself a game. *Won't you please give our games a try? Pretty please? *Worst. Tagline. Ever. X *X-tremely Dumb! To the MAX! Y *Yea verily, go forth and be Dumb! *Yerfdog wants steak. *Yerfdog needs an air transfusion. Won't you please give? *You are currently wasting your time browsing the web. *You are Dumb. You're in good company! *You are smarter than a gerbil. We are not *You played it... you can't ''un''play it! *You won't find Dumber games anywhere else! *You're in Dumb hands with Hamumu. *Your Dumb Emporium.. Z *Zombie, zombie, zombie, zombie, MUSHROOM MUSHROOM! Category:Website